Love In Spring
by KayTo RyuuJin
Summary: "Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Dan aku ingin, selama 4 tahun aku pergi, aku ingin kau tetap mencintaiku dan menungguku sampai aku pulang. Dan setelah aku pulang, aku ingin, kau menikah denganku," a SasuNaru fic, Warning: SLASH, AU OOC, M-PREG, LIME/LEMON, Enjoy.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**= Pairing =**

**Uchiha Sasuke – Namikaze Naruto**

**= Genre =**

**Romance - Drama**

**= Rating & Warning =**

**M – OOC, SLASH/BL/YAOI, AU, M-PREG, LIME/LEMON**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**HATERS? STAY AWAY**

**Love In Spring © KayTo Crystal**

**oOo**

Seorang remaja berambut pirang bermata saphire sebiru langit siang yang cerah tengah duduk dibangku taman sekolahnya dengan jantung yang terus berdetak dengan kencangnya. Disebelahnya, duduk seorang remaja berambut raven dan bermata onyx sekelam langit malam, sedang mencoba menengangkan sahabatnya yang sedari tadi terus terlihat panik dan jantung yang dag-dig-dug.

Hari ini adalah hari pembagian rapor semester 5 SMA N 1 Konoha. Remaja pirang yang memiliki nama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu sedari tadi terus bertampang cemas dan muka yang sedikit pucat. Sedangkan remaja raven yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu terus menemani dan menenangkan sahabatnya menanti hasil ujian semester mereka.

Pengambilan rapor dilakukan oleh orang tua atau wali murid. Sasuke dan Naruto yang sudah tidak memiliki orang tua, digantikan oleh masing-masing kakak laki-laki mereka untuk mengambil rapor. Rapor Sasuke diambilkan oleh kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang saat ini menjabat sebagai direktur utama Uchiha Corp. Sedangkan rapor Naruto juga diambilkan oleh kakaknya, Namikaze Deidara, pemuda yang seumuran dengan kakak Sasuke yang saat ini menjabat sebagai wakil kepala Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha, yang merupakan rumah sakit yang dikelola oleh keluarga Namikaze, kepala Rumah Sakit itu adalah sang nenek dari Deidara dan Naruto, Tsunade.

.

.

Setelah menunggu hampir 1 jam, akhirnya Itachi dan Deidara datang menghampiri kedua adiknya. Itachi datang dengan tampang sangat puas, sedangkan Deidara dengan tampang sangat menakutkan, dan itu semakin membuat Naruto ciut.

"Apa-apaan ini, Naruto?" sembur Deidara langsung didepan wajah Naruto, setelah melemparkan rapor itu langsung ke pangkuan si pirang jabrik.

Naruto yang langsung ciut, tidak berani melihat rapornya. Akhirnya Sasuke mengambil rapor itu dari pangkuan Naruto, dan melihat isinya. Setelah melihat isinya, Sasuke langsung terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena isi rapornya, tapi terkejut karena ekspresi Deidara sangat berlawanan dengan isi rapor Naruto. Akhirnya, Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan meminta penjelasan.

"Aku baru saja memanas-manasinya," bisik Itachi di telinga Sasuke.

Sedangkan Deidara masih menceramahi Naruto tentang nilainya. Tapi Naruto merasa aneh karena sedari tadi tidak mendengar kata nilai anjlok atau nilai buruk. Naruto yang masih penasaran, dengan memantapkan mentalnya, langsung merebut rapornya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tapi Dei-nii, nilai ku sama sekali tidak buruk, dan aku mendapat peringkat 2," kata Naruto tidak terima diceramahi padahal nilainya bagus.

"Itu dia masalahnya! Kau tahu siapa yang mendapat peringkat 1?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Sasuke," jawab Naruto yakin.

"Nah, itu dia!" kata Deidara langsung membentak Naruto. "Kenapa dia mendapat peringkat 1, sedangkan kau hanya peringkat 2..."

"Sudahlah Deidara, Mungkin memang sudah takdir kalau Namikaze tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Uchiha" kata Itachi dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari Deidara yang tentu saja tidak mempan untuk Itachi.

"Diam Itachi!" kata Deidara semakin panas, kemudian langsung menghadap ke Naruto lagi, "Kenapa kau bisa kalah lagi oleh bocah Uchiha ini lagi, Naruto? Padahal kapasitas otak kalian kan sama..."

"Tidak! Kapasitas otakku lebih besar dari si Dobe," Kata Sasuke ikut memanasi dan langsung mendapatkan acungan jempol dari Itachi bersamaan dengan deathglare dari bungsu Namikaze yang tentu saja tidak mempan.

"Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya kita ribut lagi. Bukankah Naruto mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan?" kata Itachi mengakhiri ribut tak jelas ini.

"Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri yang memanas-manasi ku?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya, aku hanya mengerjaimu," Jawab Itachi.

"Aaagghh... Dasar Uchiha brengsek! Itachi, malam ini kau tidur di sofa! Titik!" sembur Deidara dan langsung pergi meninggalkan tiga orang lainnya.

Itachi dan Deidara sudah menikah 2 bulan lalu, dan Itachi benar-benar sudah tahu bagaiman menjinakkan Deidara yang lagi marahan. Mungkin dengan sedikit rayuan gombal akan menjinakkan Deidara, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengejar pemuda yang sangat dicintainya itu.

"Dengar kalian berdua," Kata Itachi yang sudah kembali ke mode seriusnya. "Semester depan adalah semester terakhir kalian. Serangkaian ujian yang menyiksa akan kalian jalani mulai maret besok. Kalian harus lebih maksimal lagi dalam belajar, dan kami masih mengharapkan hasil yang memuaskan dari kalian."

"Kami tahu, Aniki, dan kami juga mengharapkan doa dari kalian berdua," jawab Sasuke

"Ya, kami akan selalu mendoakan kalian," jawab Itachi. "Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mengejar Deidara. Sayonara."

"Hati-hati, Itachi-nii, mungkin Dei-nii serius menyuruhmu tidur di sofa malam ini," kata Naruto dan mendapat senyuman mahal dari Itachi.

#

Tiga minggu sudah semua murid SMA N 1 Konoha menjalani proses belajar mengajar pada semester kedua ini.

Siang hari kamis ini, pada jam pelajaran terakhir adalah mata pelajan paling membosankan yang pernah ada, Sejarah. Dan semua murid di kelas XII A sudah sangat mati bosan dan ingin langsung cepat pulang.

Begitupun yang dirasakan oleh bungsu Uchiha yang satu ini. Dia ingin segera cepat pulang dan menenangkan dirinya dari pikiran nya yang sudah menjurus ke rate M. Selama jam pelajaran sejarah, biasanya dihabiskan oleh Sasuke untuk melamun. Dan kali ini dia kembali melamun tentang perasaannya terhadap sahabatnya, Naruto.

Ayolah, di sekolah ini, siapa yang tidak mengetahui kalau bungsu Uchiha ini mempunyai perasaan pada sahabatnya sejak kecil, bungsu Namikaze. Termasuk Naruto sang bungsu Namikaze. Tapi dia masih menunggu kata 'I Love You' keluar dari Sasuke sang bungsu Uchiha, benar-benar pemuda yang naif. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto juga memiliki perasaan kepadanya.

Nah, inilah yang dimanfaatkan oleh para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi di SMA N 1 Konoha untuk membuat mulai dari doujin, fanfic, fanart dll yang ratingnya mulai dari K sampai M. Dan mereka akan mempublishnya di FB Note atau di Fictionpress atau di FFn. Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak sengaja membaca Doujin tentang mereka yang sialnya memiliki rate M, langsung merinding disco setelah membacanya. Back to the story.

Sasuke yang mulai frustasi dengan hatinya yang terus bergejolak jika dekat dengan Naruto, atau tangannya yang sering bergetar setelah menyentuh Naruto, atau pada saat selesai olahraga Sasuke hampir mimisan melihat Naruto yang dengan segaja mengganti pakaiannya di depan Sasuke. daripada semakin frustasi, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan, malam minggu besok, dia kan mengajak Naruto ke taman kota dan akan mengutarakan perasaannya, apapun konsekuensinya.

#

Pukul 7 tepat malam minggu, Naruto sudah rapi untuk memenuhi janjinya dengan Sasuke untuk pergi ke taman kota.

Setelah menyerah dengan rambutnya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan keluar dan mendapati Sasuke di depan pintu rumahnya yang sudah berpakaian rapi. Disebelahnya terdapat motor ninja kesayangannya sebagai transportasi untuk sampai ke taman kota.

Sasuke melajukan motor ninjanya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, membuat Naruto harus memeluk pinggang Sasuke supaya tidak terbang dari motor. Tapi Naruto berpikir, melaju pelan pun dia akan tetap memeluk pinggang Sasuke. Ya, dia sudah mengerti kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya malam mingguan di taman kota. Mungkin setelah ini, statusnya akan berganti dari 'lajang' ke 'berpacaran dengan'.

Sesampainya di taman kota, setelah Sasuke memarkirkan motornya di tempat parkir, Sasuke langsung membawa Naruto jalan-jalan mengelilingi taman kota yang terbilang luas itu. Mereka jalan-jalan sambil berbincang seadanya, membeli ice cream, permen kapas, cokelat dll. Semua makanan manis itu dibelikan Sasuke untuk Naruto, bukan untuknya karena dia tidak terlalu suka makanan manis dan berlemak itu.

Mereka terus berbincang hingga mereka tiba di bagian taman yang biasanya dipenuhi oleh pasangan-pasangan yang juga sedang berbincang-bincang, dan dibagian yang agak gelap, juga ada yang saling mencumbu. Para pasangan itu terdiri mulai dari sesama pria, sesama wanita juga ada, dan tentunya pasangan pria dan wanita.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus berjalan, belum ada niat untuk mencari tempat duduk. Dalam perjalanan mereka sesekali melirik pasangan-pasangan yang sangat mesra itu, tiba-tiba mereka melihat teman sekelas mereka, Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku Gaara berbincang dengan mesra. Tidak ada niat untuk mengganggu, mereka terus berjalan. Mereka juga melihat para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi akut sibuk memotret pasangan yaoi yang mereka lihat.

Naruto yang mulai jengah dengan perbincangan yang tidak penting ini, akhirnya menanyakan inti dari mereka ada di taman kota ini.

"Ano... Teme, aku masih mempertanyakan kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku malam mingguan ke taman kota?" tanya Naruto. Dan dia mendapati ekspresi Sasuke yang langsung berubah tegang.

Sasuke sendiri yang langsung ditanyai seperti itu, sedikit terkejut, dan dia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang seakan ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan hatinya, akhirnya dia memantapkan dirinya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto sekarang juga. Mungkin ini memang sudah saatnya.

"Naruto," kata Sasuke menghadap si pirang. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh bagimu, dan aku sudah memantapkan mentalku untuk mengatakannya padamu, dan jika kau tidak sepaham denganku, aku berjanji tidak akan ada yang berubah dalam persahabatan kita." Kemudian dia menarik napas dalam untuk menghilangkan ketegangannya. "Naruto, I Love You! Aku mencintaimu! Sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaanku ini padamu, dan aku berharap, kau mau menjadi orang yang paling berarti dalam hidupku!"

Naruto yang mendengar pernyataan dari Sasuke hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Cukup membuat Sasuke mempunyai firasat buruk kalau Naruto akan menolaknya.

Namun, bukan kata penolakan yang didengar Sasuke dari mulut Naruto, tapi sebuah tawa yang tertahan untuk tidak langsung menyembur keras-keras.

"Kau... tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku menunggu ... kata itu keluar dari mulutmu untukku," Kata Naruto ditengah tawa yang makin sulit untuk ditahan.

"Eh?" hanya kata itu yang keluar dari Sasuke yang semakin bingung.

"Ternyata... Uchiha tidak sepeka kelihatannya," Kata Naruto sambil terus menahan tawanya. Dan Sasuke semakin bingung dengan ekspresi yang keluar dari Naruto.

Naruto yang semakin sulit menahan tawanya, akhirnya meminta bantuan Sasuke. "A-aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa... T-Teme, bisa kau bantu aku?"

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mencerna semua perkataan Naruto dari awal sampai sekarang, akhirnya tersenyum, lalu dia mengangkat dagu Naruto, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan langsung memberikan bibir yang tertawa itu ciuman yang dalam namun lembut.

"Sudah selesai ketawanya?" tanya Sasuke setelah selesai membantu Naruto. "Jadi... bagaimana jawabanmu, Naruto?"

Naruto yang masih menyunggingkan senyumannya, langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher si raven. "Ya, aku mau jadi orang yang berarti untukmu, Sasuke. karena aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan senyuman menyungging dari bibirnya, karena akhirnya, perasaan yang dipendamnya dari kecil terhadap sahabatnya itu, akhirnya terbalas. Dan dia yakin hidupnya kedepan ini akan lebih sempurna.

"Boleh aku... menciummu lagi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah melepaskan pelukan Naruto.

Naruto yang tersenyum langsung mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, sebagai tanda kalau Sasuke boleh menciummnya.

Sasuke kembali mencium bibir pemuda pirang itu dengan ciuman yang dalam, lembut namun menuntut. Cukup membuat lutut Naruto melemas dan hampir saja terduduk kalau saja tidak langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher pemuda raven yang saat ini sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

Sasuke pun menyandarkan tubuh Naruto ke pohon terdekat, dan langsung saja ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi panas dan sedikit agak kasar. Sasuke pun beralih ke leher jenjang Naruto dan langsung memberikan kecupan dan gigitan disana, memberi kissmark sebagai tanda kalau cowok manis seperti Naruto sudah ada yang punya. Kemudian Sasuke kembali ke bibir merah Naruto dan menciumnya dengan kasar dan sangat bernafsu.

Merasakan alarm berbahaya, Naruto pun mendorong Sasuke. "Stop it, Sasuke!" kata Naruto dengan napas terengah dan mulut yang sedikit mengeluarkan saliva mereka. "Aku pernah baca di FFn, kalau saat mereka baju jadian, mereka langsung melakukan... You-Know-What... dan aku benar-benar belum siap untuk melakukan itu, maafkan aku kalau itu membuatmu kecewa, Sasuke."

"Tidak, Naruto, yang seharusnya minta maaf adalah aku, aku sedikit lepas kendali tadi, aku berar-benar minta maaf," Kata Sasuke sedikit menyesal. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau dikatakan kalau aku ingin memilikimu karena nafsu belaka, tapi aku ingin memilikimu sepenuhnya bukan karena nafsu, tapi karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto. Dan kita akan melakukan itu jika sudah tiba saatnya dan kau benar-benar siap untuk itu."

Dan perkataan Sasuke, sukses membuat Naruto terharu dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekuk leher kekasihnya itu.

#

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, saatnya murid-murid kelas XII SMA N 1 Konoha melaksanakan serangkaian ujian akhir yang benar-benar akan sangat menyiksa. Beragam ekspresia yang keluar dari para murid dalam mengahadapai ujian akhir, mulai dari yang biasa-biasa saja, seperti halnya Sasuke dan ada juga yang panik seperti halnya Naruto, karena Naruto memang tipe orang yang mudah panik.

Bulan Maret dilalui Murid kelas XII dengan ujian percobaan atau Try Out sampai 4 kali. Dan ujian sebenarnya akan dimulia pada pertengahan April.

Keempat rangkaian ujian TO sudah dilalui Naruto dan Sasuke dengan usaha belajar yang lebih keras. Dan mereka mendapat hal yang setimpal dengan usaha mereka dengan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Tapi Naruto masih saja panik dalam menanti ujian yang sebenarnya yang akan diadakan pertengahan April ini.

Malam sabtu ini diputuskan oleh Naruto kalau dia akan belajar sampai tengah malam, karena senin depan adalah ujian terakhirnya. Sasuke juga memutuskan akan belajar dan menginap di rumah Naruto supaya bisa membantu kekasihnya itu. Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu, lagipula, Sasuke sudah memutuskan tidur di sofa malam ini.

Buku-buku sudah berserakan di meja makan. Mereka memutuskan untuk belajar di ruang makan karena memang lampunya lebih terang daripada lampu di kemar Naruto.

Mereka terus belajar hingga tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11 malam. Sasuke sudah dari 1 jam yang lalu beristirahat dengan menonton TV di ruangan sebelah. Tetapi Naruto masih ngotot ingin terus belajar.

Merasa bosan dengan TV, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidur. Tapi sebelum itu, dia harus memaksa Naruto untuk meninggalkan bukunya dan pergi tidur. Sesampai di ruang makan, rencana untuk memaksa Naruto untuk tidur sepertinya sudeh tidak perlu lagi. Hal pertama yang dilihat Sasuke di meja makan adalah Naruto yang sudah tertidur dengan beralaskan lengannya sebagai bantal. Terlihat sekali kalau posisi Naruto saat ini sangat tidak enak.

Sasuke pun mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto dan menyuruhnya pindah ke kamar. Tapi hasilnya nihil, Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tidurnya. Sasuke tidak tega melihat Naruto tertidur dengan posisi seperti itu, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menggendong Naruto a la bridal style ke kamarnya. Posisi saat ini adalah Naruto sudah berada dalam gendongan Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka kalau Naruto bisa seringan ini olehnya.

Naruto pun menyamankan posisinya dalam gendongan Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke dan menggenggam erat baju kaos biru yang dikenakan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum melihat wajah polos nan damai Naruto saat tidur. Daripada memikirkan hal-hal aneh, Sasuke akhirnya membawa Naruto ke kamarnya.

Sesampai di kamar, Sasuke langsung membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya yang berukuran queen size itu. Setelah membaringkannya, Sasuke akan pergi dan tidur di sofa ruang TV. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak membiarkan Sasuke pergi dengan tetap menggenggam erat kaos Sasuke.

"Jangan... pergi..." kata Naruto entah dari alam mimpinya atau bukan.

Tak kuasa menolak, akhirnya Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di sebelah Naruto. Memang sebuah cobaan untuk tetap bertahan supaya tidak melakukan hal yang sudah menghantui pikirannya sejak tadi kepada Naruto, jadi dia memutuskan untuk tidur membelakangi Naruto. Tapi sepertinya cobaan tidak sampai disana, Naruto sudah merapat kearah Sasuke dan kembali menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sasuke. Posisi saat ini adalah Naruto yang tidur dalam pelukan Sasuke dan menjadikan lengan Sasuke sebagai bantal.

Sungguh sebuah cobaan bagi Sasuke untuk tetap memegang janjinya dengan Naruto. Tapi, saat melihat wajah polos Naruto yang tersenyum dengan damai dalam tidurnya, semua hal kotor dalam pikiran Sasuke langsung menghilang entah kemana. Akhirnya, diapun menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan langsung tidur dengan Naruto berada dalam dekapannya. Tidak lupa sebuah kecupan dia daratkan ke bibir merah Naruto.

"G'nite, Naruto, sweat dream!" kata Sasuke sebelum beranjak ke alam mimpi indahnya.

#

Pagi terasa datang cepat hari ini. Sasuke terbangun tepat jam 7 dan dia bisa merasakan tubuhnya sangat segar pagi ini, entah mengapa, tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam. Apa karena ada Naruto disampingnya? Entahlah. Mengingat Naruto, dia pun melihat pemuda pirang yang sangat dia cintai itu masih terbuai di alam mimpi. Merasa tak enak membangunkannya, Sasuke pun mengambil HP nya untuk menghubungi teman dan juga walas nya kalau hari ini dia dan Naruto minta izin tidak masuk. Yang Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa sekarang di kelasnya sudah ribut membahas kenapa Sasuke dan Naruto tidak masuk. Tentu saja didominasi oleh para FujoDanshi yang yang sibuk membahas hal itu, mulai dari kebetulan hingga hal-hal berbau rate M. Ditambah dengan berita yang mengatakan kalau semalam Sasuke belajar dan menginap di rumah Naruto, membuat keadaan lokal menjadi sangat ribut seperti di pasar. Dan beberapa FujoDanshi yang sudah sangat akut langsung mimisan membayangkan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Naruto semalam yang tentu saja semua hal yang dibayangkan bukanlah hal yang baik. Keadaan lokal sekarang sudah panen mimisan, dan beberapa diantara mereka harus dibopong ke UKS. Back to the story.

Sudah hampir 2 jam Sasuke menunggu Naruto supaya bangun. Tapi si pirang belum menunjukan tanda kalau dia akan segera bangun. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah ingin mandi dari tadi, tapi berhubung karena Naruto tidak juga melepaskan genggamannya di kaos Sasuke di tempat yang sama dengan semalam. Jadilah Sasuke masih harus menunggu sambil terus memainkan helai rambut pirang Naruto yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

Tepat jam 9, barulah si pirang terbangun. Sasuke yang hampir saja kembali ke alam mimpi langsung terbangun saat mendengar erangan keluar dari mulut orang disebelahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun, dasar pemalas!" Kata Sasuke setelah Naruto bangun seutuhnya.

Naruto yang mendapati Sasuke disebelahnya langsung terkejut, semburat merah keluar dari pipinya. Ada perasaan sedikit takut dihatinya, diapun memeriksa keadaannya dan keadaan Sasuke yang masih terbilang rapi itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto. Aku belum melakukan apapun padamu, aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, dan aku tidak akan melakukannya sampai kau benar-benar siap." Kata Sasuke yang mengerti dengan gelagat Naruto.

"Sasuke," Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto karena saat ini dia kembali terharu. Diapun langsung memeluk Sasuke dan memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir pemuda raven yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi, setelah melakukan hal itu, dia jadi malu sendiri. "Umm... anggap saja itu sebagai ciuman selamat pagi."

Sasuke yang sudah tidak tahan pun langsung menarik Naruto kepelukannya dan langsung memberikan bibir merah itu sebuah ciuman yang dalam yang cukup membuat semua persendian Naruto melemas. Mereka terus berciuman hingga kebutuhan akan oksigenlah yang membuat mereka terpaksa berhenti.

"Sekarang pergilah mandi, kau akan ikut denganku hari ini," kata Sasuke memutuskan.

"Eh? Kemana?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ke Taman Bermain!" jawab Sasuke

"Apa? Apa kau sudah gila, Teme? Senin depan kita sudah ujian, dan kau mengajakku ke Taman Bermain? What the hell is wrong with you?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu itu, Dobe! Sekarang kau turuti saja apa kata ku, atau aku akan menyeretmu untuk ikut dengan ku!" Paksa Sasuke, dan masih mendapat pandangan tak percaya dari Naruto. "Sekarang cepat pergi mandi! aku akan mandi di kamar mandi di dapur" lanjut Sasuke sambil membongkar lemari Naruto dan mengambil pakaiannya. Kenapa ada pakaian Sasuke di lemari Naruto? Itu karena Sasuke sering menginap dan mandi di rumah Naruto, jadilah beberapa pakaiannya ada di lemari Naruto.

Pertengkaran pagi yang tidak perlu itu akhirnya dimenangkan oleh Sasuke, dan Naruto yang akhirnya pergi mandi walau masih dengan mengerutu. Sebenarnya, Naruto mau saja ikut dengan Sasuke ke taman bermain, tapi mengingat kalau senin besok mereka sudah ujian, Naruto langsung menjadi cemas sendiri.

Setelah semua persiapan selesai, Sasuke pun menaiki motor ninja kesayanganya yang baru selesai dibersihkan, diikuti oleh Naruto yang masih sedikit bertampang kesal.

"Kau masih marah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tidak marah," Jawab Naruto

"Kau marah," kata Sasuke lagi dan tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf karena sudah membentakmu tadi,"

"Aku tidak marah soal itu,"

"Lalu kau marah soal apa?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak marah,"

Lalu Sasuke pun turun dari motornya, dan menghadap Naruto. "Kalau kau marah karena aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain saat ujian sudah di depan mata, aku minta maaf. Kalau kau mau, kita tidak usah pergi saja kalau begitu, lagi pula, tujuanku baik mengajakmu ke taman bermain," kata Sasuke dan kembali mendapatkan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Hei! Aku sudah susah-susah bersiap-siap, Teme. Dan kalau kita tidak jadi pergi, aku akan makin marah padamu!" jawab Naruto.

"Jadi, kau mau kita tetap jadi pergi?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. "Kalau begitu tersenyumlah! Wajahmu sudah jelek, jangan kau tambah lebih jelek lagi dengan cemberut begitu!"

"Bisa kau bantu aku, Teme?" tanya Naruto menantang.

Sasuke yang mengerti itu, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto dan memberika kecupan yang dalam tapi hanya sebentar. Dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit kecewa.

"Jangan sekarang," kata Sasuke sedikit tersenyum melihat wajah kecewa Naruto. "Kalau kau mau, kita bisa melanjutkannya malam nanti."

"Tidak!" jawab Naruto sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sasuke. lalu mereka berduapun tertawa. "Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?" lanjut Naruto

"Sekarang!" jawab Sasuke dan langsung naik ke motor ninjanya. "Bersiaplah, Naru-Dobe, aku menyebut ini, 'liburan sebelum ujian'," kata sasuke lagi lalu mengendarainya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. Sedangkan Naruto dengan senang hati mengalungkan lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke.

Seharian ini memang benar-benar dihabiskan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk liburan. Mereka telah menaiki semua sarana permainan yang ada di taman beermain itu. Mulai dari permainan yang kecil sampai yang menantang seperti halilintar dan tornado. Siangnya, mereka makan di restoran Sea Food dan setelah itu kembali melanjutkan liburan sebelum ujian mereka.

Sore hari terasa datang lebih cepat, dan tak berapa lama lagi, matahari akan meninggalkan singgasananya. Sasuke mengajak Naruto untuk pergi ke atap sebuah gedung yang biasa di gunakan sebagai theater di taman bermain itu. Dari atap gedung itu, orang-orang bisa melihat matahari terbenam yang sangat indah.

Sesampai di atap itu, yang ternyata sudah ramai dihuni oleh beberapa pasangan yang sepertinya juga ingin menyaksikan keindahan matahari terbenam itu. Tanpa segaja, Sasuke melihat Neji dan Gaara yang dalam pasisi Neji tengah tiduran di atas paha Gaara. Tak jauh dari tempat NejiGaara, Sasuke melihat Itachi dan Deidara juga tengah bermesraan, sepertinya mereka tidak melihat kedatangan Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menemukan dua kakaknya di tempat seperti ini. Tidak ada niat untuk menyapa, Sasuke pun mendatangi Naruto yang sudah menemukan tempat yang strategis untuk melihat keindahan sunset itu.

Sasuke pun duduk di sebelah Naruto dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang. Naruto sangat berterimakasih pada Sasuke karena telah mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa kau masih tegang untuk ujian besok?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sedikit..." jawab Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, tujuanku mengajakmu kesini adalah supaya kau lebih relaks dalam menghadapi ujian besok," kata Sasuke sambil memainkan jemari di helaian rambut Naruto yang masih terasa lembut di jarinya. "Kau sudah melihat hasil ujian TO-mu, 'kan? Aku yakin, dengan hasil yang sangat bagus di TO, kita tidak akan kesusahan dalam menghadapi ujian terakhir ini."

"Yeah, terima kasih, Sasu-Teme," jawab Naruto.

"Hn. Nah, kalau begitu, tutup matamu! Aku akan memberikan sesuatu padamu," kata Sasuke sambil meraba saku jaket yang dipakainya.

"Oh, ya? apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sudah, tutup saja matamu!" paksa Sasuke, lalu dia memakaikan benda dari saku jaket biru gelapnya itu. "Nah, kau boleh membuka matamu,"

"Sasuke, ini..." Naruto memandang tak percaya dengan benda yang sudah mengalung di lehernya. Sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul emas berlambang keluarga Uchiha, yaitu sebuah kipas.

"Ya, itu adalah kalung ibuku, seperti yang kau tahu, hanya itu yang ditinggalkan ibuku sebelum dia pergi, dia berpesan padaku, supaya memberikan itu pada orang yang tepat, yaitu orang yang kau anggap paling berarti dalam hidupmu, dan kau, adalah orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku, Naruto," jelas Sasuke.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi dan langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Mereka berpelukan di bawah siraman cayaha terakhir matahari sebelum benar-benar tenggelam seluruhnya.

Setelah matahari terbenam, Sasuke dan Naruto belum ada niat untuk pergi dari atap gedung itu. Mereka masih terus berbincang dengan Naruto sudah menyamankan diri di dada Sasuke. tak lama setelah itu, Naruto sudah melayang sepenuhnya di alam mimpi indahnya.

"Hai, Otouto, aku tidak menyangka akan menemukan kau di tempat ini," sapa Itachi mendatangi Sasuke.

"Aniki, Dei-san..." jawab Sasuke sedikit terkejut karena tidak menyangkan dua kakaknya akan menghampirinya.

"Ayolah, Sasuke, panggil aku dengan Dei-nii saja, kau kan adik iparku," kata Deidara.

"Sulit untuk membiasakan diri," jawab Sasuke, dan dijawab Deidara dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa dia tertidur?" tanya Itachi soal Naruto. Dan dijwab dengan anggukan oleh Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau membawanya pilang!" perintah Itachi. "Oya, kau kesini naik apa?"

"Aku membawa motor," jawab Sasuke.

"Akan susah membawa orang tidur menggunakan motor. Aku membawa mobil, kami bisa mengantarkan Naruto ke rumahnya, kau mau pulang atau kau mau menginap lagi di rumah Naruto?"

"Aku memilih menginap di rumah Dobe saja, lagipula, dia masih butuh pengawas supaya tidak telat bangun, atau terlalu terpaku dengan bukunya," jawab Sasuke sambil menggendong Naruto di punggungnya.

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir supaya Sasuke bisa meletakkan Naruto di mobil Itachi, lalu pergi mengambil motornya.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke langsung memarkirkan motornya di garasi rumah itu. Kemudian dia mendatangi mobil Itachi dan menggendong Naruto a la bridal style. Lagi-lagi Naruto menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Sasuke sambil kembali menggenggam erat baju kaosnya dibalik jaket yang resletingnya sengaja tidak dipasang. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Sasuke pun masuk dan mengantar Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Aku sedikit khawatir dengan mereka, Itachi," Kata Deidara setelah Itachi kembali melajukan mobilnya. "Seperti yang kau ketahui kalau aku dan Naruto mempunyai penyakit yang sama."

"Kalau bicara soal 'itu', aku yakin mereka belum melakukan hal 'itu'. Sasuke pernah bilang padaku kalau dia mengikat janji dengan Naruto kalau mereka tidak akan melakukan 'itu' sampai Naruto benar-benar siap melakukannya." Jawab Itachi.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke akan menepati janjinya?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Yeah, aku yakin itu, lagipula, itu bukan penyakit, Deidara, aku lebih suka menyebutnya anugerah dalam keluarga kecil kita."

"Ya, tapi kau masih harus memakai pelindung!"

"Tidak, Deidara, malam ini, aku tidak akan memakainya," dan sebuah senyum mesum tersungging dari bibir seorang Uchiha Itachi.

Sasuke sudah membaringkan Naruto di kasurnya, tapi, seperti malam kemarin, Naruto tidak mau melepas genggamannya pada baju kaos Sasuke. Jadilah Sasuke mau tidak mau kembali tidur satu ranjang dengan Naruto. Sebuah cobaan kembali datang karena otaknya tidak mau berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Sebuah perang batin antara malaikat putih dan setan hitam yang memiliki wajahnya. Setelah memantapkan hatinya, akhirnya malaikat putihlah yang menang. Sasuke pun langsung tidur setelah melihat wajah polos Naruto, tidak lupa memberikan kecupan selamat tidur.

#

4 minggu sudah berlalu sejak ujian terakhir dilaksanakan, dan sekarang semua murid kelas XII SMA N 1 Konoha telah mendapat hasil dari ujian penentuan lulus-tidak lulusnya mereka.

Malam ini, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk membuka amplop hasil ujian mereka di rumah Itachi dan Deidara, selaku keluarga mereka satu-satunya.

Dengan perasaan dag-dig-dug, kedua remaja itu membuka amplop mereka di hadapan kedua kakak mereka. Sasukelah yang terlebih dahulu berhasil membuka amplop itu, karena Naruto sedari tadi membuka amplop itu dengan tangan gemetaran. Tak lama, barulah dia berhasil membukanya.

Ekspresi puas terpancar dari paras kedua remaja itu setelah membaca isi amplop itu. Lalu mereka memberikan surat itu kepada kakak mereka, dan ekspresi yang sama pun keluar dari dua orang dewasa itu.

"Hasil yang bagus, nilainya nyaris sempurna..." seru Deidara setelah selesai membaca isi surat itu, dan dia mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari suaminya.

"Baiklah, kami juga akan memperlihatkan sesuatu pada kalian," kata Itachi dan mengambil sebuah amplop di atas meja di depan mereka.

Sasuke dan Naruto pun membuka dan membaca isi amplop itu bersamaan. Di sana tertulis 'Nama: Uchiha-Namikaze Deidara, Umur: 24 tahun, Hasil Uji Laboratorium: Positif Hamil, Usia Kandungan: 4 Minggu'. Langsung saja kedua remaja itu shock tatkala mengetahui bahwa surat itu adalah hasil USG milik Deidara.

"Jadi... Dei-nii, hamil?" tanya Naruto setelah berhasil mengatasi rasa shock-nya, dan dijawab dengan senyuman oleh Deidara. Narutopun langsung memeluk kakaknya itu sambil mengucapkan selamat berulang kali.

"Tapi... bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke masih shock dan tidak percaya. Dan pertanyaan itu sukses membuat semua orang disana terdiam termasuk Naruto.

"Umm... anggap saja ini sebuah keajaiban," jawab Itachi.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Aniki. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mana mungkin seorang laki-laki bisa... hamil?" tanya Sasuke lagi yang masih tidak percaya. Bukannya dia tidak senang akan mempunyai keponakan, hanya saja, sangat shock.

Setelah beberapa lama diam, akhirnya Deidara yang buka suara. "Sebaiknya kau tanya pada Naruto, dialah yang berhak menjelaskan hal ini kepadamu," jawab Deidara dan mendapatkan pandangan bingung dari Sasuke.

Naruto yang dipandangi oleh Sasuke langsung memilih duduk disebelah Deidara, bersiap untuk menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Kami berdua, memiliki penyakit yang sama, yaitu, rahim yang tumbuh dalam tubuh kami semenjak kami kecil, bisa dikatakan, kami terlahir sebagai hermaprodite, atau kelamin ganda. Memang sebuah keajaiban karena kedua alat reproduksi kami berfungsi dengan normal, karena hal itu adalah hal yang langka. Tsunade-baachan sudah memberi tahu Dei-nii saat sebelum menikah dengan Itachi-nii bahwa kemungkinan dia hamil itu ada, dan itu juga berlaku untukku," jelas Naruto.

"Jadi, karena itu kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu', karena kau takut kau hamil?" tanya Sasuke dan mendapat anggukan lemah dari Naruto. "Tapi, kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku hal ini?"

"Aku takut, Sasuke. aku takut saat kau mengetahui ini, kau akan menganggap aku aneh dan akan meninggalkan ku," jawab Naruto.

"Itu pemikiran bodoh, Naru-Dobe. Coba kau pikir, mana ada pasangan seperti kita yang akan meninggalkan kekasihnya saat tahu kalau kekasihnya itu mempunyai potensi untuk hamil? Pakai otakmu Dobe!" dan saat itu juga, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk dalam-dalam. Kemudia Sasuke berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Naruto supaya berdiri dan langsung memeluknya. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Dobe. Tak akan pernah," ucap Sasuke di telinga Naruto.

Tepat jam 10 malam, Sasuke dan Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang, Sasuke juga memilih untuk kembali menginap di rumah Naruto.

Sesampainya di rumah Naruto, Sasuke masih memikirkan sebuah kenyataan yang baru saja diketahuinya. "Oya, Dobe, kalau kau tidak mau melakukan 'itu' karena kau takut hamil, aku bisa memakai pelindung kok..." kata Sasuke dan sukses mendapat sebuah ciuman amplop di kepala oleh Naruto.

"Itu adalah alasan kedua ku untuk tidak melakukan 'itu'. Kalau kau mau tahu alasan pertamaku, itu karena aku serius aku benar-benar belum siap melakukan 'itu'!" sembur Naruto dan membanting pintu kamar tepat di depan wajah Sasuke. "DASAR TEME MESUM!" teriak Naruto dari dalam kamar. Jadilah, malam ini Sasuke tidur di sofa.

#

Setelah murid kelas XII mendapatkan hasil ujian akhir mereka, beberapa hari setelah itu, langsung diadakan perpisahan. Acara perpisahan dilakuakan di area sekolah, sebuah pentas sudah didirikan, yang akan digunakan oleh murid kelas XII untuk menunjukan bakat mereka, acara juga dilakukan sampai malam. Perpisahan kali ini terasa sangat mengharukan, beberapa murid perempuan ada yang menangis.

Sasuke yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, langsung menarik dari dari kumpulan penonton yang melihat aksi penampilan bakat. Dia membawa Naruto taman belakang sekolah tempat mereka biasa menghabiskan waktu.

"Ada apa, Teme, kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Aku kan sedang menonton pertunjukan itu," kata Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu," jawab Sasuke dengan tampang serius, yang berhasil membuat Naruto diam.

"Kau mau membicarakan apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Dengar, Naruto. Setelah ini, kita pasti akan disibukan oleh urusan masing-masing, dan waktu kita untuk berdua akan benar-benar habis. Aku tahu kau akan melanjutkan sekolah ke Universitas Kedokteran untuk mewujudkan cita-citamu. Sedangkan aku, aku akan kuliah ke London selama 4 tahun, supaya aku bisa memimpin di Uchiha Corp. Nantinya." Jelas Sasuke

"Tapi, Sasuke, waktu 4 tahun itu sangat lama..." kata Naruto mencoba mengerti dan tidak menangis. Sayup-sayup terdengar lagu Bohong-nya Project Pop, yang terjata itu suara MP3 siswa yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku tahu itu, Naruto. Dan aku ingin, selama 4 tahun aku pergi, aku ingin kau tetap mencintaiku dan menungguku sampai aku pulang. Dan setelah aku pulang, aku ingin, kau menikah denganku," kemudian Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak merah dari dalam sakunya, lalu membukanya dan memperlihatnya kepada Naruto. "Naruto, will you merry me?"

Mata Naruto membulat sempurna karena terkejut dengan apa yang dia dengar. Sasuke mengajaknya menikah. Sebuah titik air mata mengalir dari mata biru saphire-nya. Bukan air mata kesedihan, tapi air mata kebahagiaan, kebahagiaan yang saat ini telah menyelimuti hatinya. Diapun menyodorkan lengannya ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berlutut itu seraya berkata dengan mantap, "I will!"

Tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat Sasuke sebahagia ini, dengan tangan yang gemetaran karena rasa yang membuncah dihatinya, diapun memasangkan cincin perak dengan lambang keluarga Uchiha di tengahnya, di masing-masing sisi lambang kipas itu, terdapat huruf S disamping kiri sebagai simbol untuk 'Sasuke' dan huruf N di samping kanan sebagai simbol untuk 'Naruto'. Dan setelah itu, kembalilah sebuah ciuman lembut tercipta diantara sepasang kekasih itu.

#

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan cepatnya, sudah 4 tahun lamanya saat terakhir kali pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya. Hari ini adalah hari dimana sudah 4 tahun lamanya sebuah cincin perak melingkar dijari manisnya. Diapun jalan-jalan di taman kota sendirian. Sampai dia tiba di tempat dimana dia dan kekasihnya jadian. Diapun terus mengingat hal apa saja yang sudah dilewatinya bersama pemuda raven yang hingga saat ini masih menjadi kekasihnya.

Pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto itu merapatkan jaketnya, udara malam musim semi yang hampir mendekati musim panas itu memang kurang bersahabat. Diapun duduk dikursi taman itu yang kosong. Dia kembali melamun mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Sasuke, tapi tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar saat sebuah jaket bewarna biru gelap yang sangat dikenalnya itu sudah menutupi bagian bahunya kebawah.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau terlalu lama diluar malam ini, Dobe," kata sebuah suara yang sangat Naruto kenal.

Narutopun langsung berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang tepat saat penglihatannya menangkap sebuah mata hitam sekelam langit malam itu. "Te-me..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dia langsung melompat dan memeluk orang itu seerat yang dia bisa. "Teme, kau sudah pulang?"

"Tadaima," sapa Sasuke.

"Okaeri," jawab Naruto. "Tidakkah kau ingin memberikan ciuman selamat datang," kata Naruto menantang saat sudah bisa melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mengerti itu langsung mengangkat dagu Naruto dan mencium bibir merah itu dengan ciuman yang lembut namun menuntut, ada kerinduan yang sangat tercipta dari ciuman itu.

Setelah ciuman itu, mereka kembali berbincang untuk mengobati kerinduan mereka. Naruto memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, dia melihat ada sedikit perbedaan dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sasuke yang sekarang lebih terlihat dewasa, lebih gagah, dan lebih berwibawa, dan Naruto menyadari kalau dia semakin mencintai pemuda raven itu.

"Baiklah, Naru-Dobe. Aku sudah memutuskan, dua minggu lagi, kita akan menikah!" putus Sasuke dan langsung mendapatkan ekspresi yang tak terbaca dari Naruto.

#

Siang tadi, acara pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto sangat meriah. Mereka mengundang orang-orang terdekat merekan dan juga teman sekelasnya dulu di SMA N 1 Konoha.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama mereka sebagai keluarga, dan Sasuke sudah memutuskan akan melakukan apa yang sudah dinantinya selama ini, dengan atau tanpa persetujuan Naruto.

"Naruto, malam ini adalah malam pertama kita. Kau tahu sendiri apa yang paling aku inginkan, bukan? Dan kuharap, kau sudah siap untuk ini," kata Sasuke sambil mendekat kearah Naruto dan memegang kedua bahu Naruto.

"Ya, Sasuke, aku sudah siap, aku milikmu malam ini, dan kau bebas melakukan apapun terhadapku," jawab naruto yang dianggap Sasuke sebagai lampu hijau.

Sasuke langsung mendorong Naruto ke ranjang dan langsung menindihnya. Kemudia dia memberukan ciuman yang lebut tapi juga agak kasar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Naruto yang mencoba melawan ciuman Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat mendapati dirinya kalah telak oleh permainan lidah Sasuke.

Kemudian, Sasuke turun ke leher jejang Naruto dan langsung memberikan tanda kissmark sebanyak mungkin disana. Kemudian dia kembali ke bibir merah Naruto sambil mencoba membuka kemeja yang dipakai Naruto. Naruto yang mencoba mengimbangi juga mulai melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja Sasuke.

Setelah mereka berdua bertelanjang dada, Sasuke langsung menyerang salah satu titik di dada Naruto dengan mulutnya yang cukup membuat Naruto melesakan kepalanya kebantal. Kemudian, Sasuke beralih ke celana Naruto dan langsung membukanya. Keadaan Naruto sekarang sudah sangat polos tanpa sehelai benangpun melekat di tubuhnya. Diapun memandang tubuh polos itu dengan seringaian, cukup membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke kemudian meraup pusat tubuh Naruto dengan mulutnya. Terus memompa benda yang sudah sangat tegang itu. Tangannya pun sudah bermain dengan lobang sempit milik Naruto, hingga tak lama kemudian cairan putih kental itu menyembur di mulutnya. Sasuke dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan itu tanpa rasa jijik. "Hmm... manis."

Sasuke kemudian membuka celananya dan segera membebaskan benda yang sudah terjepit celananya tadi. Diapun menyodorkan benda itu kedepan wajah Naruto. Naruto yang mengerti langsung menjilat dan mengulum benda yang ukurannya lebih besar dari miliknya.

Merasa sudah cukup pelumasnya, Sasukepun menarik benda itu dari wajah Naruto dan langsung memposisikan dirinya di depan lobang sempit Naruto. Dengan pelan-pelan, dia memasukan benda itu ke lobang Naruto. Cukup membuat Naruto mengerang menahan rasa membakar di bagian bawahnya.

Setelah masuk seluruhnya, Sasuke langsung bergerak dengan irama yang yang pelan, kemudian semakin cepat dan sedikit kasar. Suara erangan dan desahan sudah memenuhi kamar itu. Hingga tak lama kemudian, Sasuke menyemburkan sarinya jauh kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Kemudian, dia menarik bendanya keluar dari lobang Naruto. Ada cairan putih bercampur merah mengalir dari lobang itu. "Apa kau terlalu kasar?" tanya Sasuke dan dijawab dengan gelengan oleh Naruto. "Sekarang tidurlah, kau benar-benar membutuhkan itu," Kata Sasuke sambil mengembil selimut dan menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

#

1 bulan kemudian, Sasuke sudah bekerja sebagai wakil direktur Uchiha Corp. Dibawah pimpinan Itachi. Narutopun sudah bekerja sebagai dokter di RSU konoha.

Malam ini Sasuke dan Naruto memenuhi undangan Deidara untuk mekan malam di rumah mereka sebagai perayaan kalau Deidara sudah hamil lagi. Sanosuke, putra pertama Itachi dan Deidara yang mengetahui kalau dia akan mempunyai adik, langsung melompat kegirangan.

Saat makan sedang berlangsung, tiba-tiba Naruto menjatuhkan sendoknya dan langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi terdekat.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke.

"Entahlah, beberapa hari ini dia mengeluh mual-mual dan pusing," Jawab Sasuke.

"Mual-mual dan pusing?" tanya Deidara, "Jangan-jangan..." lanjutnya dan langsung mengejar Naruto ke kamar mandi, tapi sebelum itu, dia menyempatkan membongkar lemari. Itachi dan Sasuke yang penasaran, langsung mengikuti Deidara.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, Deidara langsung menghampiri Naruto. "Naruto, kau tahu benda ini, kan?"

"Ya... apa mungkin..." jawab Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat memastikannya," Kata Deidara lagi dan mendorong Naruto untuk kembali masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Itachi dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Kita tunggu saja," jawab Deidara dan semakin membuat dua Uchiha itu penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengenggam sebuah benda aneh dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. Kemudian, Deidara mengambil benda itu dari tangan Naruto. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan Deidara setelah melihat benda itu semakin membuat Sasuke penasaran.

Dengan agak kasar, dia langsung merebut benda itu dari tangan Deidara dan melihatnya. Kedua matanya langsung membulat saat menyadari benda itu adalah sebuah testpack dan yang lebih mengejutkan Sasuke adalah dua garis yang ada pada benda itu.

Kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya, "Naruto, kau..."

"Ya, Sasuke, aku... hamil"

**The End**

**A/N**. Akhirnya bisa publish fic lagi di FNI setelah sekian lama tidak berkarya di fandom ini.


End file.
